Scorpion Callas
Scorpion Callas is a 16-year-old camper at Camp Half-Blood. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Scorpion Nyx Callus was born on October 6, 1997 to Hyperion Callas, a pure Greek man and a beautiful woman. Hyperion lived in Greece but moved to America right before his son, Scorpion was born. His wife's name was Aphrodite Callus and Hyperion loved Aphrodite very much. When they had Scorpion they decided to have another child and name him Paris after the hero in mythology. Paris turned out to be a girl and Scorpion always teased Paris about her name. Scorpion called his mother Appy because he couldn't pronounce Aphrodite. When Appy left Scorpion and Hyperion were crushed. Scorpion always grew up the player of his class. Scorpion was very handsome and had a lot of girls falling for him. Scorpion was very involved in sports like soccer, basketball, baseball, and field hockey. Scorpion was also very talented at the guitar. He used his talents in the wrong way, to attract girls. All the girls he dated broke his heart because they thought he wasn't good enough because they were all rich and he was only middle class. When Scorpion was 12 his home got attacked by a cyclops. Scorpion was terrified until a saytr named Clover came to the rescue. Clover took Hyperion to safety and afterwards took Paris who was 10 and Scorpion who was 12 to camp. Paris and Scorpion are now waiting in the Hermes cabin for their mother to claim them. Scorpion highly dislikes the goddess Aphrodite because of his past love issues. He had sworn to never love again until he met Chrissy Sugg. Early Life Scorpion was always the "poor boy" of his neighborhood, even though he was the higher part of middle class. His friends were all rich guys and he only hang around them to become more popular. Scorpion was always rejected by girls because he was too "poor" so he turned to his last resort, his talents. Scorpion could play soccer, basketball, baseball, field hockey, wrestle, play guitar, and play the piano. Even when he used his talents to wow girls he still got rejected. Scorpion blamed all of his problems on his mother. Scorpion had a feeling about the truth and who his mom really was but only told his sister, Paris. Paris didn't believe him until a cyclops attacked their home and a saytr named Clover took Scorpion and Paris to camp. Scorpion knew who his mother was, but waited to tell Chiron because his mom had not yet claimed him. Scorpion vowed never to love again, until he met Chrissy Sugg, a girl who was unclaimed like him. Appearance Scorpion has dirty blonde hair and eyes that are always changing from blue, to hazel, to brown, to violet. He is said to be very handsome and is said to have gotten his looks from his mom. Alliances *Paris Callas (Sister) *Kyle Packer *Christina Sugg *Jason Grace *Eugene Howard (best-friend) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Scorpion has a sword as his main weapon. *Scorpion can make people fall in love. *Scorpion can ruin Realtionships. *Scorpion can play most sports. *Scorpion can play the guitar. *Scorpion is very attractive. *Scorpion has a variety of love potions. *Scorpion is very passive aggressive. *Scorpion is very physically fit. *Scorpion is a martial arts master. Gallery Sorpion3.jpg Scorpion2.jpg Scorpion4.jpg Scorpion5.jpg Scorpion6.jpg Scorpion7.jpg Scorpion8.jpg SandC6.jpg SandC5.jpg SandC4.jpg SandC3.jpg SandC2.jpg SandC.jpg LuvPo3.jpg LuvPo2.jpg Scorpion9.jpg Scorpion10.jpg Scorpion11.jpg Scorpion12.jpg Scorpion13.jpg Scorpion14.jpg Scorpion15.jpg Scorpion16.jpg Scorpion17.jpg Scorpion'sSword.jpg Scorpion'sGuitar.jpg|Scorpion's Guitar Category:Child of Aphrodite Category:LivvyLove17 Category:American Category:Camper Category:Stubbornness Fatal Flaw